Apache Kid (Rosa) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of the Rawhide Kid | Relatives = Dazii Aloysius Kare (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wonderment, Montana, formerly mobile in the old west | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Apache | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Teacher, warrior, former horse thief | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Ostrander; Leonardo Manco | First = Apache Skies Vol 1 1 | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = The woman named "Rosa" by the Mexicans was the daughter of a white woman captured by Apaches during a raid in the American southwest of the 1860s. Her mother died shortly after her birth, and her father and his band were killed by pony soldiers when she was six. Rosa was sent to live with a white family, but knew in her heart that she was Apache; she eventually escaped and returned to her people. Although she was accepted by the Apache, she felt the need to prove herself, possibly because of her mixed heritage, and would dress as a man to steal ponies. Rosa once tried to steal ponies belonging to Red Hawk, the father of the Apache Kid. The Kid had also been raised by an Apache tribe and had adopted the white name of Aloysius Kare, a scout for Fort Madison. Dazii (one of the several other names Kare used) foiled Rosa's theft and let her go, but she stole some of the ponies on a later attempt. Dazii tracked her down, and the two fell in love in the course of the encounter. They were married and given a blessing at their union by Goyathlay, better known as Geronimo. The Apaches, however, were in danger of losing their lifestyle as white settlers continued to encroach upon their lands. Rosa chose to fight back alongside Goyathlay, while Dazii did not, believing that whites and Natives had to learn how to coexist peacefully. Dazii fought alongside the Rawhide Kid on behalf of the Colorado and Texas Line against the Santa Fe & Pacific railroads in the "railroad wars." When Goyathlay was due to surrender to American authorities in 1886, Dazii learned that Billy Tyler, son of the Santa Fe & Pacific railroad owner William Tyler, intended to have Goyathlay killed. Dazii sent Rosa to warn Goyathlay, and Billy Tyler was imprisoned. His father soon had Billy released, however, and he subsequently murdered the Apache Kid. Rosa, who had not surrendered with Goyathlay, assumed the Apache Kid alias to hunt the killers. The Rawhide Kid heard of Dazii's death and aided Rosa against Billy, whom she killed. The elder Tyler hired Colonel Richard Trask to hunt Rosa and the Rawhide Kid, but the two evaded capture. Rosa eventually met up with Lozen, one of Goyathlay's surrendered warriors, and she requested that Rosa prevent a number of Apache children from being taken away by train to be re-educated by the whites. Rosa and the Rawhide Kid had the children brought to a train under their control, and when Trask pursued them in another train, the Rawhide Kid left Rosa to halt Trask's pursuit. He directed Rosa to bring the children to the town of Wonderment, Montana, which was populated mainly by ex-slaves and was friendly to Natives. He told her to ask for Reno Jones, a friend of his who owed him a favor from when he helped save the town the previous year. She eventually became a teacher, showing children the way of the Apache. Modern Day Decades later, Kushala, the Sorcerer Supreme from Rosa's time who had been displaced to the present day, summoned Rosa's spirit to help her protect Thor's sister Laussa from the forces of Sindr. | Powers = None | Abilities = Rosa was a trained Apache warrior, an expert in tracking, scouting, and horsemanship. She was also a highly skilled gunfighter, able to outdraw and kill the men responsible for the Apache Kid's death. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = She rode a horse | Weapons = She wielded pistols and rifles in battle. She also carries a large knife. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apache_Kid *http://www.marvel.com/universe/Apache_Kid_(Rosa) }} Category:Western Characters Category:Weapons Expert Category:Mexicans Category:Equestrianism Category:Trackers Category:Shooting